The End of a Star
by eNough89
Summary: There is an ending but there is also a beginning. This is Olivia's end and hopefully the beginning of answers for everyone... if I continue, not sure yet.


I do not own Fringe.

Spoilers of Season 4 starting at the end of episode 8 and onward. Well I guess a little spoilers of different episodes but you wont notice them unless you have a great memory or are like me and watch reruns.

* * *

><p>"Can you at least answer-" Olivia started asking but stopped when the man in the black suit in front of her started speaking at the same time as her and finished her questions.<p>

"Answer my questions?" Olivia stood tall and firm, against her body's protest.

"Why do I-"

"Have to die?" The man in the black suit finished her question. Olivia gave him a nod. "You die, Peter Bishop will soon follow, making all of this go away." Olivia shakook her head.

"He will never stop searching for his Olivia."

"You and I know that he has found her."

"No. He does not believe that I am his Olivia. Therefor when my times comes, he will not fall and he will not die. He will search for her until the day he dies." The man in the black suit took a step closer to her.

"But you are his Olivia and he will soon figure that out, making the future predictable." Olivia shook her head as she felt herself fall to the ground, her body full of pain. The man in the black suit took another step forward towards Olivia who was now laying on the ground.

"What you and I both now does not matter to what Peter believes to know. In his eyes I am not his and he will search for his Olivia to the end of the universe."

"You are wrong, a man in love will go to all lengths to find his love and when he figures out he always had his love in front of him, he will join you in death." Olivia shooked her head.

"You are wrong but that's okay." Olivia whispered. "Because I know that I have, I had, I do and always will love Peter Bishop and I know he loves Olivia Dunham."

"You can wait for him, he will follow you in a short while." Olivia shook her head, looking away from the man in the black suit and up at the night sky full with stars.

"I remember the first time I met him... the white lilies... the snow... how he wasn't afraid of me..." Olivia said in a whispered as she blinked to stay awake. "The first time we met as adults... the first time I felt something for him... the first time..." She slowly closed her eyes and opened them one last time to see up at the night sky filled with stars. "I love you Peter. You're going to be fine." She whispered to the air as her eyes close, her breath stopped, her head fell to the side and her heart stopped beating.

Across miles of land, Peter Bishop dropped the papers in his hands.

"Peter, are you okay?" Astrid ask from the other side of the table. Peter looked startle, frozen, and rapidly blinking. He looked around the lab and tried to calm his fast beating heart.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Walter ask.

"I just... I just heard..." Peter shook his head. "Nothing. It was just my imagination."

Right outside the Harvard Lab of Walter Bishop, a man in a black suit disappeared and reappeared yards away, meeting the same man in the black suit that was moments ago with Olivia.

"She is dead, December." The man in the black suit who was moments ago observing the inside of the lab stated.

"She is November."

"He heard her." November said, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you see of him?" December ask. November looked away from December and towards the right, at the dark sky above.

"I see her in the stars, just like September."

"She is gone November, what do you see of Peter Bishop?"

"I do not see him ending his search for her."

"You will soon, once all the pieces fall into place." December said, disappearing and leaving November standing. November looked back at the lab and then up at the night sky filled with stars.

"You cannot be her... September must be wrong... I hope we have not just rewritten history by letting you die." He said as he looked from the sky back to the lab. "September must be wrong." He said once more before he disappeared.

Inside the lab, Peter worked with different maps, Astrid search the FBI files, and Walter worked on his strawberry milkshake. Everyone lifted there heads and turn to see who had come into the lab. Everyone froze as they saw agent Broyles and agent Lees face.

"How is she?" Peter was the first to recovered and ask. Neither of them said a word though.

"Did you find agent Dunham? Where is she? Does she need me?" Walter ask question after question not liking the way both agents were ignoring them and not answering questions.

"How is she!" Peter shouted, just wanting to know how Olivia was. Lincoln cleared his throat but couldn't make words come out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Astrid finally spoke in a whispered. Broyles cleared his throat and stepped forward, getting close to the table.

"NASA observed the dying of a star tonight." Everyone looked at him confuse. "We detected Observers around town and near by." Everyone waited for Broyles to continue and hope that everything he was saying was relevant to where Olivia Dunham was.

"Yes, how nice but where is agent Dunham?" Walter finally ask after silence had fallen in the lab. Agent Lee stepped forward beside Broyles.

"An Observer was spotted fifty miles away near the coast..."

"And?" Astrid ask, Lincoln took a deep breath, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"We were able to locate age- we found Olivia." he said, taking a deep breath.

"How is she? Where is she? I must go see her?" Walter quickly said, taking his lab coat and making his way to his coat but stopped at Broyles words.

"She was found dead." Everyone in the lab froze, not a single breath being inhaled.

"What?" Peter ask, after moments of silence.

"What?" Astrid ask right after him, shaking her head.

"She... she had a gun wound to her left chest." Broyles said in a whispered but he was also trying to hold on to his own emotions.

"What? No. No. You're wrong, agent Dunham is not dead. She cannot be dead." Walter said, shaking his head and going over to his coat and putting it on. "Why don't you let me go see her and stop this sick game." Lincoln stepped in front of Walter as he tried to leave the lab.

"The Bureau saw it best to have her autopsy be done by someone else, Dr. Bishop." Broyles said in a whispered. Walter shook his head.

"Stop! Stop this sick game and take me to her." Walter shouted.

"We can't, Dr. Bishop." Lincoln whispered, some tears falling from his eyes. Walter shook his head.

"Just take me to her." He whispered, his own tears falling from his eyes.

"We can't." Lincoln repeated in a lower whisper. Behind Walter, Astrid was silently crying and Peter stood frozen and in shock.

"You are lying! You are lying! Olivia is not dead! She is not dead! Take me to her this instance! I want to see her now!" Walter said but at the pain expression of agent Lee, he fell apart. He turn around and started throwing things. The papers on the table, the different lab material, anything he could find.

"This is your fault!" He shouted at Peter. "You could have stayed away! You could have left! You could have disappeared!" He shouted at him but Peter just stood there though, remembering the hazy memory of the possible 15 years into the future, when he buried his Olivia. This was not his Olivia, he told himself. His Olivia was still out there waiting for him to get back to her, and that is what he will do. He will leave Boston if he had to but he will not give up until he found his Olivia, that would be his only way to stop the pain of not having any Olivia in his life.

* * *

><p>Don't know if I should continue of leave it at a one shot. This ending is cruel but it would be cool to have this ending and force FOX to bring back Fringe because we would want answers. Right?<p>

N.A.A.T.


End file.
